The Truth
by DeadSavage
Summary: There's a crash above Tony's room, and that's where his personal bar is. Oh, HELL no. What he doesn't expect to find is a bruised and beaten Norse god covered in alcohol on the floor of his bar. "C'mon reindeer games. What have you gotten yourself into now?" My 1st REAL frostiron, so bear with me! WARNINGS:Boy on boy, slight language, later slash, and hits of torture. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE WE GO GUYS! First real FrostIron series. Please please _please _review, suggestions welcome, and spread the word! I love you all!**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

The Truth Chapter One

Loki was jostled between the two beefy guards who were carrying him down the hallway.

_The _hallway.

Loki gave a pathetic whimper at what lay ahead for him. This was going on the sixth time he was being sent for a "talk" with the Asguardian in charge of the Chitauri prison. Apparently it wasn't enough that he was beaten senseless every day, dehydrated and starved to the point of becoming ill, or he hadn't _bathed _in over a month.

Nearly a month and a half ago Loki had been defeated and captured by "The Avengers". He had been taken back to Asguard and presented to his not father, Odin, for punishment. From there it had been decided that he was to be imprisoned in the Chitauri jail—on that _gods _forsaken planet—until the end of his days. Which was going to be a long time considering Loki was _immortal. _

"_I _have _to get out of here." _Loki thought as they neared the door.

_The _door.

The guard to his left reached out for the door, not focusing on Loki for just a moment. Using the opportunity to his advantage, Loki jerked violently out of the guards' grip. He fell the one foot distance to the floor and ran like hell down the hall and toward—toward nothing in particular, just needing to get _away _from the nightmare about to occur behind that door.

Loki stumbled halfway down the hall and fell with his face in the filthy floor. He was too tired, too weak, to exhausted, to get away. Loki felt hot tears streaming down his face and he whimpered even more pathetically than before when two pairs of rough hands lifted him up my his (nearly non-existent) biceps. They carried him down the hallway thrashing and screaming, a sorry sight to see.

"NO! Let _go_! Don't take me to him! _Plea-he-hese…!"_ Loki sobbed loudly as they carried him past the threshold of the door. He was thrown to the floor with a meaty "thump". As soon as he hit the ground he felt the all too familiar feel of tightening leather being attached to his wrists and ankles. He screamed helplessly as he was hoisted up and his hands tied above his head. His toes barely brushed the floor and his breathing was haggard. His ankles were secured to the wall and a moment later the guards left. Loki sobbed, knowing what was to come, and yelled on last time before he saw the Asguardian in charge walk into the room with a broad grin.

**I know Loki seems a little OOC in this chapter, but if this was happening to me, i would be OOC too. You'll see why soon enough! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATE! Ive been really busy with band camp, and im on the drumline, so that too. (yippie!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, and ESPECIALLY THE FOLLOWS! I love you guys :) REVIEWS ARE LOVEEE!**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

The Truth Chapter Two

"_Once upon a nightmare,_

_ Once upon a time,_

_ You got lost and found that:_

_ You don't belong to anybody._

_ You're all just the same. _

_ Just another number,_

_ Cross it out whenever you don't behave."_

The song "Buried Alive" by Black Sabbath blared at Tony from the hidden speakers in his workshop. Tony downed his glass of scotch in one huge gulp and smiled drunkenly at the pleasant burning sensation it left in the back of his throat. He was about to pour himself another glass when Jarvis interrupted.

'_Sir, Bruce Banner requests your presence.'_

Tony groaned.

"Do I _have _to?"

'_I believe so, sir.'_

Tony groaned again.

"Fine," Tony whined, "send him down."

'_Already done, sir.' _

A moment later Bruce was walking down through the glass door that slid open for him thanks to Jarvis. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern when he caught sight of Tony. Tony's hair was tangled and oily with sweat, his jeans and tank top were filthy, as was his face, and his eyes were blurry due to the alcohol.

"Tony…" Bruce scolded. Tony shot him a halfhearted glare and proceeded to pour himself another shot. Bruce walked over to sit next to him on the couch and looked at him with sympathy.

"Tony, I know you're taking the breakup hard, but drinking isn't—"

"Shut up!" Tony yelled at him, cutting Bruce off, "I don't want to hear it, and I don't want to talk about it!" Tony's eyes were stinging. '_I am _not _going to cry in front of this man.'_ He thought. But just thinking about _not _crying made him cry. Against his will, a tear slipped down Tony's face and he growled, angry ay himself. He looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"Hey, hey…" Bruce said placing a caring hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's okay to cry every once in a while."

Tony's shoulders shook as more tears coated his face.

"I want her back, Bruce," Tony said. "I screwed up and she doesn't understand how sorry I am."

At that very moment Pepper walked through the sliding glass doors, her heels clicking on the concrete floor.

"Mr. Stark, I have some paperwork for…" she trailed off when Tony looked up and she saw his red eyes and wet face. She looked away. "I'll come back later," she mumbled and started to walk away. Bruce made a "go get her" gesture with his eyes. Tony stood and strode across the room as Pepper was about to open the door.

"Pepper," he said grabbing her upper arm to stop her. She stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I'm busy, Mr. Stark." She said. Tony grimaced.

"_Tony_. Please, call me Tony," he said, "Just listen." He turned her around by her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye.

"Pepper… I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry. I made a stupid mistake. I was drunk, and not thinking strait and I made a mistake. You're the one person who keeps me sane." He smiled slightly. "I want you back so badly. I love you more than I can put to words, more than _anyone _could put into words," he took a shaky breath; "I need you."

Pepper sighed heavily and looked at Tony sadly.

"Tony… I can't do this anymore. Between being the CEO of Stark Industries, juggling your drinking," she gestured to the almost empty bottle of scotch in Tony's hand that he hadn't realized he was holding, "and all your one night stands with any woman with a beating heart, I can't handle the stress anymore. You have a near death experience every other day for God's sake! I'm sorry, Tony. The answer is no."

With that, Pepper turned and pushed the door open and walked up the stairs, leaving Tony standing there with his heart shattering. After a moment Tony let out a frustrated yell and threw the bottle of scotch at the fall wall, shattering it with a satisfying crash. Bruce jumped up and moved to stop him, but not before Tony had cleared a whole table of machines and tools. Bruce grabbed a hold of Tony's wrists and Tony tried to jerk loose but Bruce held fast and Tony sagged in his grip.

"I think you need some time to calm down," Bruce said wrapping one of Tony's arms around his shoulders. "C'mon. We'll get you some coffee and then a hot shower."

"Coffee this late?" Tony slurred.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"It's eight in the morning…"

Tony groaned.

The guards threw Loki down on the floor of his cell and the door slid shut. He crawled over to the mat that served as his "bed" and curled into himself. He shuddered as sobs wracked his body. He needed to escape, to get out of here. He wouldn't survive much longer if this went on, and not because of starvation or anything of the sort. If this occurred again Loki was probably going to kill himself. Being defiled again and again, Loki couldn't take it.

Loki calmed himself down and tried to find any trace of his magic. There was little hope at all that his magic was there, but Loki was on the edge of desperation. He scrunched his eyes closed and focused with all his being on finding his magic. After ten minutes of hopeless searching Loki found just the slightest hint of magic. It wasn't quite enough to teleport out, but if he rested he would be out soon enough. Loki curled into a ball on top of his mat and pulled the scrap of cloth that served as a blanket around himself tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY YOU! WITH THE FACE, Y'KNOW? Please please please review and follow. I don't know to continue a story if i don't get reviews. Thank you for reading and supporting! I love you so much, bro.**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

The Truth Chapter Three

There was a knock on Tony's door and he sighed.

"What?!" he shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow. The door opened and Steve Rogers stepped past the threshold of the door.

"I came to check on you," he frowned, "Bruce said you weren't taking the breakup very well."

Tony snorted as Steve moved to sit on the bed and looked at Tony with sympathy.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Steve asked. Tony closed his eyes and exhaled heavily through his nose.

"Steve—"

"If you talk about it you might feel better. C'mon, you know you can tell me anything," Steve urged him. Tony groaned and sat up in the blankets and looked down.

"I… it was a week ago. Pepper was at a late meeting and I had been sponsoring a party that evening. As anyone could have guessed, I was wasted by midnight. And…I brought home some chick that had been flirting me and I, and I—" Tony paused to swipe at his eyes, shooting Steve an "I'm-not-crying, I'm-sweating-through-my-eyes" look. "And I took her up to my room, and Pepper walked in on us having sex. Oh, God, Steve. I'm such a screw up." Tony was sobbing at this point and Steve adjusted so that he could rub soothing circles into Tony's neck.

"I had an amazing, smart, beautiful, and caring girl, and I went and blew it on some slut at a party. What the hell is wrong with me?" Ton shouted into his hands. Steve pulled Tony into his chest and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Tony… Steve sighed, "There's nothing wrong with you. You just don't always make the best judgments."

Tony continued to cry and his body shook against Steve's. They just sat there for a while until Tony fell asleep in Steve's lap. Steve gently laid Tony down and pulled the comforter over Tony's chest. Without a word he left the room and quietly shut the door.

"Eat up."

A tray was tossed into Loki's cell and the contents spilled onto the floor. A chunk of hard bread, a small jug of water, and a bowl of some sort of gray mush that Loki didn't care to eat anyways. He picked up the water and bread, sitting cross-legged on his mat. The bread and half the water disappeared in a matter of seconds. Loki put the cork back into the opening of the jug and leaned his head against the wall.

His magic had grown considerably overnight, but only because he actually slept the entire night. It had been the first full night of sleep he had gotten in a month. Deciding to just rest and let his magic heal, Loki moved to stretch out on his mat (not that his entire body fit on the mat, but he was going to try and relax anyway). Just as he sat down there were sounds of shouting in the hallway.

Loki stood quickly and pressed against the door, looking out of the small, barred, window and saw several guards walking down the hallway with chains and restraints. "_I wonder who the poor fool being bound is." _Loki thought and turned to sit back down. Suddenly his door slid open and there were heavy hands on his arms. A metal collar was strapped to his neck and additional chains were attached to his wrists and ankles.

"No running this time," one of the guards mumbled and Loki's heart jumped. He was about to scream when a muzzle similar to the one used on the day of his capture was shoved onto his jaw. They began leading him down _the_ hallway.

"_NO! No, no, no, no, no!" _Loki's mind raced, "_I need more time! I must escape!_" He closed his eyes and began scraping together any magic he could find. He tried to for the teleportation spell in his mind. He needed just a _little _more magic. There was the creaking of a door opening. _"If I hadn't of been captured at Stark's infernal tower I wouldn't be in this mess!" _Loki's thoughts cut as his arms were tied above his head again, his toes once again just barely touching the floor. "_God, please, I just want to escape this place!" _Loki needed just a bit more magic, and he nearly had enough as rough hands grasped his hips. Loki's eyes opened wide and he shouted "GOT IT!" through the muzzle, disappearing a split second later.

Tony cracked open one eye and looked at the small clock on his nightstand. It was two in the morning, way too early to be awake. He sighed and flipped over on his side, closing his eyes. There was a loud thump followed by an even louder crash on the floor above him, directly above his room. The bar.

Oh, _hell _no.

Tony was up in an instant and headed toward the elevator in just a pair of sweat pants. He pressed the button for the sixty-seventh floor and tapped his foot impatiently. There was a "ding" and the doors opened. Tony stepped into the darkness and glanced at what little he could see with the help of his arc reactor.

"Jarvis, who all is in the building right now?" he asked.

"You are the only identifiable person in the building, sir. Although, there is one unidentifiable person on your current floor." His AI informed him.

Tony raised an eyebrow and took a few cautious steps into the room.

"Jarvis, lights." He mumbled. The lights cut on and Tony's gaze moved about the room. He stopped when he saw a lazy puddle of liquor tinged red spreading from behind the bar. The liquor cabinet had been over turned and leaning on the counter of the bar. None of the alcohol had survived. Tony stepped across the puddle and crouched to look under the cabinet.

There was a large amount of broken glass and alcohol, as well as blood. Tony paled when his eyes caught sight of an unmoving body, laying on its side and showing no signs of life. He stood quickly and lifted the cabinet to a standing position. Tony crouched next to the body, his hands ghosting over their ribs. He rolled them over to their back and groaned inwardly.

"C'mon, reindeer games, what have you gotten yourself into now?" It was Loki, looking absolutely terrible and very, very dead. Tony mumbled. He lifted two fingers to Loki's neck to feel for a pulse. After a moments hesitation he pressed them to Loki's neck and felt a faint heartbeat fluttering against the pads of his fingers. He took his fingers away and looked down Loki's body for any injuries. There were quite a few bruises, they were littering Loki's pale skin and were most prominent along his wrists, ankles, and strangely enough, his hips. His hips were where they were darkest, dark blues and purples surrounded vaguely by green and yellow and there were crescents pressed into the flesh from what had to be finger nails. A few more scattered along his face and ribs (a few of which looked broken). There were several lacerations on his arms from what looked like heavy scraps of metal or chains. His face was battered and his lips swollen, and he was extremely skinny, more so than his normal scrawny self.

Tony lifted Loki's head to see if there was any damage along the back of his skull and he stopped instantly when Loki moaned softly in pain. Tony froze to the spot and just looked at Loki as he shifted at Tony's knees. After a moment Loki lifted his head and cracked open his eyes, gazing at his new surroundings. He caught sight of Tony's knees and then his eyes trailed up Tony's body to his eyes. The two just sat there, looking at each other and after a moment Loki set his head down wearily and sighed.

"Go assemble your team of misfits, Stark. The sooner the better," Loki murmured.

Tony raised a curious eyebrow and stood on one knee, pushing his arms up under Loki's knees and the other supporting his shoulders. Loki gasped and wiggled in Tony's grip.

"Stark, put me down _this instant!" _Loki said angrily.

"Nuh-uh," The billionaire shook his head, "You don't look like you could stand on your own, let alone walk."

Loki yelled weakly and struggled in Tony's arms. The yell turned into a sob, and Loki asked again, much quieter; "Please, Stark, I would really appreciate it if you would let me make my own decisions."

Caught off guard by the gentleness of which Loki spoke, Tony stopped walking and looked down at the god in his arms. Loki met his eyes and Tony was surprised by the rim of tears about to spill from Loki's eyes.

"…Okay. Loki, please. Don't cry." Tony mumbled. He gently tipped his arms and Loki (not so gracefully) slid to the floor. He landed off balance, nearly smacking face-first into the floor and Tony caught his shoulder to steady him. They walked the last three yards to the elevator and Tony pressed the button, it immediately opened. Loki took short, shuffling steps, so the whole ten foot walk into the elevator took all of three minutes. Once they were both inside, Tony pressed the button for the sixty-six floor. Tony stood silently, watching Loki put of the corner of his eye.

The elevator descended down and opened, letting Tony and Loki off on Tony's floor. Tony got two steps out of the elevator before heard a thump behind him. He turned and saw Loki lying on the floor, passed out. Tony kneeled and picked up Loki bridal style, taking him to one of the guest bedrooms and sitting him on the bathroom floor. Tony sighed and plopped down next to Loki on the floor next to Loki.

"Loki…" Tony laughed humorlessly and took a deep breath, "Reindeer Games, what the_ hell _have you gotten yourself into now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, guys, I am so sorry. I just realised I havent updated this in a MONTH. I'm so so so soooo sorry! School started just after the last update and I have been freaking swamped. I already have five written (not TYPED, mind you!) and some of six. Again, I apologize for the wait, so heres the next chapter.**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

The Truth Chapter Four

Tony looked down at Loki and then to the rest of the small bathroom, pondering his options. For one, he could just call S.H.E.I.L.D. and turn Loki in. But his curiosity was winning out over his sense of duty. What would S.H.E.I.L.D. do with Loki anyway?

"I guess I should clean you up if you'll be staying here..." Tony mumbled to Loki's unconscious form. He would have no problem undressing him; Loki's normal ensemble of buckles, leather, and metal had been replaced by a pair of thin, loose-fitting short pants. Tony sighed and stood, moving to the shower. He turned on the shower head and adjusted the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. After he had the water running, Tony got up with a grunt and _kneeled_ next to Loki, thinking, "Oh, the irony." He reluctantly gripped the waist of Loki's shorts and pulled them down off of Loki's slim frame. Tony forced his eyes to stay away from Loki's yonder-regions and lifted the naked god and set him under the running water. Tony propped Loki with his head leaning on the wall, out of the stream of water. Tony reached across the shower to grab the bar of soap and the shampoo. He looked at the trickster carefully, wishing Loki would just wake up so he could wash himself. Loki showed no signs of waking so Tony pursed his lips and began to rub the bar of soap across Loki's chest and arms.

After rubbing a generous amount to Loki's chest and arms Tony used his opposite hand to move the suds across Loki's neck and back. Soon Loki's upper body was clean and Tony had to move south. He blushed slightly and avoided the more personal areas, trying to finish it quickly. Tony avoided the more private areas and cleaned off Loki's legs and feet. More scars and bruises became visible and Tony did his best to be gentle. After he was finished Tony sat back on his heels and scanned Loki's body, (again, avoiding more private areas) and his eyes finally reached Loki's face and he fell flat on his rear when his soft brown eyes met striking green ones.

"Jesus Christ!" he said, "Give a guy a warning, would ya?" he cut off the water and threw a towel his way. Loki's eyes were wide and Tony was surprised to see a hint of fear in them. Loki wrapped the towel around his shoulders slowly and looked helplessly at the ground. Tony raised an eyebrow and said, "What now?" and Loki opened his mouth and responded quietly.

"I... cannot stand, Stark."

Tony sighed and moved over to Loki, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders. He helped Loki stand and then they slowly walked into the guest room.

Tony helped Loki sit down on the bed. He moved to the door and said, "Wait right

here," before moving across the hall and rummaging through his drawers so find an

unopened pack of underwear, a pair of sweat-pants that were too big for himself, and an old tee.

He went back into the guestroom to find Loki hunched over with the towel

across his shoulders and his head in his hands. Tony handed him the clothes and looked at him curiously.

"Do you need any help getting dressed too?"

"No, I believe I will be able to dress myself," Loki answered. Tony nodded and slipped out of the room, waiting in the hallway for a few minutes. When he had been standing there for what he deemed a suitable amount of time, Tony knocked on the door and said, "Make yourself decent!" When he stepped inside Loki was sitting on the bed with the sweat pants and tee on, not meeting Tony's eyes.

"Do you want something to eat?" Tony asked. Loki looked up at him with a surprised expression, and then narrowed eyes.

"What is your game, Stark?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows then shook his head. "I don't have a 'game'. I just feel obligated to offer someone with a waistline of two inches something to eat," he paused then asked, "What happened to you?"

"It is none of your concern," Loki hissed venomously. Tony gave Loki a glare and replied, "I'm only trying to help, so don't get snappy with me!"

Tony saw Loki cringe at his yelling and he sighed heavily. "Do you want something to eat or not?"

Loki looked at Tony warily and after a moment he nodded. "Please," he paused for a moment then continued. "I appreciate your help, Stark."

Tony paused in the doorway and turned to look at Loki. "Uh, yeah, no problem." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Jarvis, open up a can of soup, would ya?"

"_Working on it now, sir._"

Loki jumped at the voice and his eyes darted around the room nervously. Tony smiled broadly.

"Jarvis, make nice with him while I'm warming up Loki's soup."

"_If anyone should be social, it would be you, sir_." His AI retorted.

"Shut your mouth." Tony said with an eye roll.

"_I am afraid I don't have a mouth_."

Tony snorted and saw Loki's lips twitch up slightly as he moved to go make Loki's soup. When he reached the kitchen at the end of the hall he picked up the open can of tomato soup that was sitting on the counter and a pot from the overhead rack. After poring the contents of the can into the pot and adding his own "special spices". As it was cooking Tony listened to the two English-accented voices drifting from down the hall.

When the soup was heated Tony poured the contents in a bowl a grabbed a spoon from the drawer to his left. He walked down the hall and into the room to see Loki propped against the head board and he heard Jarvis explaining why he was "in the ceiling". Tony snickered and walked over to the bed, pulling a throw pillow out from under Loki's pillow out from under his elbow and placing it in his lap.

"Tomato soup, courtesy of myself," Tony said tiredly, placing the bowl on the pillow in Loki's lap. "Chow down."

Lokie looked between Tony and the bowl of soup skeptically and asked, "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to be the 'good guy'. This seems to be a good guy thing to do, right?"

"Yes, and I am supposed to be the villian, correct?" Loki replied. Tony sighed and said, "My curiosity will always win out over my common sense, and I'm curious as to why you destroyed all my liqour." he paused for a moment then added, "Well, I have several other stashes full, so you only destroyed a fraction."

Loki snorted and muttered, "Mortals," before picking up the spoon and shoveling soup into his mouth.

"I'll be across the hall if you need me or feel any murderous urges. Just ask Jarvis to wake me up." Tony said. He left the room and walked into his own, promptly flopping down on the bed and snuggling into the covers. The bedside clock read "2:27 PM" and Tony groaned "Its too early!"

**Reviews are LOVE! My tumblr is linked on my profile, take a look! Thanks for reading!**


	5. I IS SORRY GUYS

**Guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I have been EXTREMELY busy with school work, but I thought I'd give you a heads up that I ****_am_**** thinking about the story, and I have not forgotten about you all. I'm finishing p the typing on chapter five, BUT... I have hit some major writer's block on six. D: After I post five ((This weekend, either friday night or saturday morning)) I'd like to ask all you beautiful people for soe input! I need some suggestions on where to take the plot, although, I know where it will end up. I just need some filler. So after I post chapter five I will ask for some ideas and credit them with the next update. Thank you guys so so so much, every review, follow, and favorite make my spirit flyyyyyyy. :) Check out my tumblr, it's linked on my page, or you can go to . . ((Without parenthesis, you silly thing, you!)) I love you all, but now?**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

**-DeadSavage**


End file.
